Stakeouts Suck
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: A little fic inspired by a picture I found on DeviantArt. A bit of Robin/KF i guess.


**Okay, my inspiration for this fic is this pic right here: **

http:/ emileesaurus .deviantart. com /art/ stakeouts- suck- 214946812 (remove spaces)

**It was so cute I just had to write about it, hope you all like it. **

Kid Flash's POV

I hate stakeouts. I absolutely detest them, and I'll tell you why. Stakeouts take forever, and they're completely predictable, not to mention boring. The criminals in Central are low key, after robbing a bank or jewelry store or whatever they all do the same thing. They meet up with friends and head to a gentlemen's club. With only one club in Central, it's not hard at all to find them. Flash and I just have to wait outside the club before taking them in. When I asked him why we couldn't just run in and grab the guy he mumbled something about Aunt Iris not wanting me to be exposed to_ that_ type of world, whatever that means.

I began to wonder if all of the hero's get bored on stakeouts, so I asked my bud Robin what he did on his stakeout.

"So we were following him from his apartment where he stashed the jewelry, at least that's where we assumed he did 'cause he didn't have it with him. He visited like six women giving them the jewelry." He laughed.

"But he forgot one of his girlfriends was a cop and she recognized the piece he gave her from the description her boss gave out. We got to see her take him down, it was totally asterous. The guy was crying when they shoved him in the car."

"So, you did nothing on the stakeout?" I asked. That's what it sounded like, I mean the guy practically confessed to a cop.

"Yes and no, technically we just watched, but we were watching to make sure that he didn't do anything else. You know what they say, once a thief always a thief."

Hearing his amazing night chasing down Gotham baddies made me realize just how lame the guys in Central City really are. There so low key that when you compare the two our guy looks like an outstanding citizen.

"What about you, I heard that you and Flash had a stakeout last night too."

I groaned and laid my head down on the table.

"That bad huh?"

"It was so boring; I was beginning to wish I was somewhere else. I would've rather gone on a date with Artemis than gone on that stakeout!" When I said that he visibly flinched.

"What?" I asked, curious about his reaction.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Hey, Bats and I are going on another stakeout tonight, wanna come?" I noticed the topic change but decided not to mention it.

"Seriously? Yeah, that'd be awesome. Oh, but I'm supposed to patrol tonight with Flash." He looked at me incredulously.

"You're right; I'll go tell him I can't help out tonight."

"Be ready by eight, the guy is usually dividing the goods he stole in an ally by nine."

"Got it."

I think everyone knows Batman, good or bad. They also know he has a bunch of gadgets and vehicles at his disposal, heck even I knew that. What they don't know is how awesome they actually are. You don't know how…whelming, to use the boy wonder's word, the bat-mobile is until you've actually sat inside it. Sadly I couldn't enjoy it to the full; the two in front of me were completely silent, yet still having a conversation. I could tell because occasionally one of them would say something out loud.

"…"

"I guess."

"…"

"…"

"You'll be responsible for him."

"…"

"…"

"Understood."

"Kid Flash." I jumped when I heard my name.

"Y-yea, um yes sir?"

"Don't touch any thing." Batman ordered as we drove into a cave.

At first I was confused, who wouldn't be. How many times a day do you drive into a cave? Then I saw the lights lining the floor and the massive computers lining the walls.

"Whoa." was all I could say. I was in the Batcave, what else was there to say? Batman pulled up two images on the computer. One of them was a guy with a shaved head and brown goatee and the other was of a blonde guy with his right ear pierced four times.

"These are the guys we're watching for."

"Anything change in their nightly M.O.?"

"Nothing so far, they've been spotted at the usual bar. We'll start from there." Batman stood and looked at me for a second, and then I understood what he was saying. I pressed the center of my suit changing it from the bright yellow to heavy black.

"Better." He stated, and then walked off. I turned to Robin who was prepping his R Cycle. He swung one leg over and turned to me.

"Hop on."

"Uh, dude? I can run faster than that cycle could ever hope to reach."

"I'm sure you can, but I'm not allowed to let you see where the Batcave is located."

"So you're going to blind fold me?" I asked sitting behind him on the bike.

"Not like I want to." He replied tying a black cloth around my eyes.

"Kinky." I said smirking.

"Shut up." I wrapped my arms around his waist; I couldn't help but think that he fit perfectly in my arms.

It wasn't until we were behind a building that he removed the blindfold.

"Are we waiting for him here?"

"Nope, up there." He said pointing to the top of the building.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid of heights?"

"No, just, not fond of them, I do better on the ground where I can run."

I followed him as he climbed up the fire escape. When we reached the top he stood in the corner over looking what looked to be the entire city.

"It's beautiful." I said, and it was. Looking at Gotham from atop the roof of whatever building we were on you would think it was a normal city that didn't have to deal with crime 24/7.

"It is, wish the criminals could see that." Robin said keeping his eyes on the club Batman mentioned.

It was silent most of the time, until the guys walked out of the bar. They crossed the street and went down the ally across from the building we were on top of.

"They're on the move, headed east." Robin spoke into the communicator.

"Try to keep up KF."

"Who do you think you're talking to? Hello? One of the fastest men on Earth here."

"Then let's go 'Fastest man on Earth."

We scaled buildings, hid in alleyways, and I even got to use Robin's grappling gun. Way better than Central! We stopped on the top of an office building across from the alley the two guys stopped in. They pulled out their cells and began calling other guys. I looked up when I felt water drip onto my head.

"Is it raining?" I asked Robin.

"Probably, Gotham gets a lot of rain for a city." He said unfazed by the sudden quickening pace of the rain.

The guys we were watching soon got company; three more men joined them in the alley. They began arguing about two women from what I could hear it sounded like Kitty and Candy, what lucky ladies.

"Dude, it's freezing out here, we done yet?" I whispered harshly. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"How are you not cold?" I asked looking up at him.

"Insulated uniform, I'm surprised you don't have one." I stuck my tongue out at him and rubbed my forearms in hopes of some heat.

"Here." He draped his cape over me; I raised one arm to move it from my eyes and glared at him, but the warmth hit and I forgot my anger. I scooted closer to him, glad to be out of the rain. Then I realized how much like a couple we must look like and felt my face heat up. I snuck a glance up and found his face was dusted in red too.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To see Batman in action." He smirked and leaned on the edge of the roof.

I looked down to see the Dark Knight himself take out all five men and cuff them to the pipes and metal bars in the alley. The sirens from the cop cars could be heard now and I wondered when anyone had time to call them. I looked back up to Robin and smiled.

"So wanna help us out next time too?"

"Uh yeah, dude that was awesome!"

I hate stakeouts, but I think I could learn to like them.

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
